Commonly, different types consumables are used in analytical systems for different steps of the analytical process which is executed in the analytical system. Often, different types of consumables have the same footprint. The type of consumable is commonly recognized by analytical system base on labels, e.g., barcodes attached to the consumable, which can then be read by, e.g., a scanner.
When consumables are loaded into the analytical system, either manually or automatically, there is a risk that one type of consumable with a specific footprint is loaded into a space for a second type of consumable with the same footprint. This can cause delays or malfunctions of the analytical process executed by the analytical system.